Allen Stark
Allen Joseph Stark is a currently unemployed super-hero residing in Lynch City. After a car crash that claimed the lives of his brother and girlfriend, Allen awakened a mutant ability known as Gyrokinesis, a power that allowed him to control technology in a variety of ways. He also developed an accelerated healing factor, which healed his wounds from the crash almost immediately. Stricken with grief over his losses, Allen was reluctant to use his abilities at first. However, once he had been convinced that he could use his powers to prevent more accidents like his own, Allen decided to take on the mantle of Gyro, the nickname that many civilians had begun calling him after seeing him in action. Biography Birth through High School Allen was born on Saturday, November 27, 1993, to Jason and Sharon Stark in Mob County, Alabama. A few years later, Sharon and Jason split up, leaving custody of Allen and his baby brother, Caleb, in the hands of Jason. The Stark family moved to Lynch City in May of 2004, where Allen began attending school at Lynch Elementary School after the divorce was finalized. It was here that he met his friends Charles Haze and Amy Sanders. The three were almost inseparable throughout the rest of their education. Throughout his high school years, Allen was your typical delinquent. Despite having an above-average I.Q., he would often receive low grades and often served a weekly detention sentence. He also never shied away from a dare, which contributed to an ongoing battle with authority. Despite these troublemaker qualities, Allen was very family-oriented. He rarely argued with his parents despite his feelings toward their divorce, had no problem spending time with his younger brother, and stayed faithful to his girlfriend. However, Allen's daredevil personality would often cloud his judgement, a piece of baggage that he would one day regret owning. A Fateful Crash During his senior year, Allen began to mature a bit. His detention record had slipped away, and his grades started to improve. He and his girlfriend, Amy, were planning to attend college together, while Charles had plans to help his father, Alistair, with his lab experiments so he could get into an internship at a local chemistry lab. One afternoon, Allen invited Amy to see a movie with himself and Caleb. On their way to the theater, the trio was approached by another vehicle belonging to a gang from a rival school. The gang challenged Allen to a race. Having grown out of his daredevil days, Allen turned them down, but they didn't take rejection well. Pulling a gun out on Allen's group, the gang leader threatened to kill them where they stand. With not other choice, Allen decided to buckle up and race the gang. Once the two took off, Allen became too distracted while keeping his eyes on the gang's vehicle that he didn't notice an oncoming semi trunk pulling out of a driveway. Before Amy and Caleb could react, Allen turned the second he collided with the truck. An explosion ensued that claimed the lives of Amy, Caleb, and the truck's driver. Having regained his senses, Allen looked at the wreckage and was stricken with horror as he saw the lifeless, burning husk of his kid brother, and no sign of Amy's body. Losing consciousness, he looked up and saw the gang's car. All he could manage to do was punch the air before he fell to the ground. Just as he closed his eyes, he could hear a scream and saw the faint shadow of a burning door flying in their direction. A Revelation After awakening in the hospital, Allen was met with console by his father. When asked about the conditions of Amy and Caleb, Jason only replied with a deep look of remorse and uttered: "He didn't have the gene. If I had only known this would happen.....I'm sorry..." before turning away to mourn his second-born. Allen was curious what "the gene" meant, but the thought slipped his mind as the reality of his losses came back to him. Following the funeral services a few days later, the mention of "the gene" came back to Allen. He asked his father what it meant, and his father replied with "Not here. I'll tell you at home." Once they returned home, Jason explained to Allen that the Stark family carries a mutant gene that awakens whenever an individual is put into a state of extreme emotion. This can range from an enraged temper to a near-death experience, such as the wreck Allen experienced. Allen didn't believe his father, and, angered by the idea of such nonsense, punched the table. However, once he did so, Allen noticed the kitchen appliances acting strangely. The microwave turned itself on, the blender was spinning at maximum settings, the oven door swung open, the smoke detector began beeping uncontrollably, and the light in the ceiling fan burst, dropping glass everywhere. Allen thought it was some freak accident in the electrical wiring, but Jason told him otherwise. He explained that Allen had inherited the gift of Gyrokinesis, a unique power that allowed him to magnetize metallic objects and transform technology at a whim. Allen couldn't believe it, but flashbacks of the flying door from the wreckage and the issues in the kitchen convinced him otherwise. A Powerful Decision Despite this revelation, Allen didn't seek to jump into the shoes of a super-hero right away. On the contrary, he actually refused to acknowledge his abilities for the most part. He felt deep regret for the loss of his brother and girlfriend, and became cold. Often, his temper would get the best of him and he would end up hurting those around him. This made him an outcast at school, where most students would avoid him out of fear and even the school staff kept their distance from him. The only person who stayed by his side was his best friend, Charles Haze, who soon developed powers of his own after an accident in his father's lab. Once Haze developed his powers, he challenged Allen to see whose powers were better. Allen told Haze, now calling himself "Specter", that he just wanted to get rid of his powers. Haze didn't like this attitude, and constantly beckoned Allen to show him what he was made of. Angered by Haze's careless usage of his new-found steam powers, Allen eventually challenged him to a fight, and the two clashed. Despite his best efforts, Allen couldn't hit Haze, and eventually gave in. Once Haze solidified, Allen punched him in the jaw and made the decision to learn how to use his powers. He was convinced that if there were more super-powered individuals in the world, he wouldn't stand by and let them use their powers haphazardly, especially if they were as irresponsible as Haze. It was then that Allen vowed to use his powers for good, and hoped that he would never be forced to see another tragedy like the one that awakened his powers. The V-Rangers A year after his resolve to become a hero, Allen, alongside Haze and his new friend, Maya, met with a costumed super-hero that called himself Bio-Man. Shortly after meeting, the four decided to form a team called The V-Rangers. This team would monitor villain activity in major cities with the help of Holly Brooks and Don Rutherford and respond. This team later included a reformed convict named Dale Russell and an Australian athlete named Ruby White. Personality Prior to gaining his powers, Allen was a laid-back and often carefree student. Despite his history of bad grades and detention sentences, Allen eventually grew up and dedicated himself to earning a scholarship during his senior year so that he could attend college with his girlfriend. After the tragic wreck that awakened his abilities, Allen became easily angered and cynical. He initially refused to acknowledge his abilities, but once his best friend developed powers and used them irresponsibly, he dedicated himself to mastering his own powers. His serious attitude was fueled by the belief that those who are blessed or cursed with powers should use them responsibly, that they aren't a toy to mess around with. This often makes him obsessed with completing a mission, and often berates his friend's carefree attitude as it "annoys" him. Eventually, after spending some time with his friends and the light-hearted hero, Bio-Man, Allen's attitude makes a turn toward the better. He returns to his former, happier self as he begins to be more lenient when he uses his powers, and even attempts to be funny at times, although he doesn't try too hard. He retains a serious attitude when dealing with other super-powered people, but he loses his cynical personality as he matures over the years. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Gyrokinesis:' A unique power, Gryokinesis is a mutation that combines elements of magnetism, electrokinesis, and a minor degree of telekinesis. With this ability, Allen is able to use a variety of different powers. **'Magnetism:' Allen can use a degree of magnetism to pull metal objects toward himself. He often uses this to pull pipes from the ground to use as a melee weapon, bend traffic lights to hit objects or people, and rig a CD player to shoot discs at his opponents. **'Minor Electrokinesis: '''While it isn't a primary feature of his powers, Allen does show minor signs of electrokinesis. He can rig a metal object to shock people as well as provide a power source for the technological weapons that he uses. However, as he doesn't possess electrokinesis in its complete form, he can't generate much electricity and this limits what he can do with certain weapons. **'Affecting Technology: Allen can use his powers to affect technology. One such example is upgrading his cell phone to project holographic images, brightening the screens of several television sets and manipulating them into flashing different colors to blind opponents, and electrically charge objects to perform differently, such as making a motorcycle drive up the side of a building. **'''Enhanced Strength: While Allen doesn't show super strength to a high degree, his powers do allow him to enhance his own physical strength to the point that he can pick up and throw vehicles, and attach technological enhancements to his legs in order to run faster and jump higher. **'Transforming Technology:' Combining magnetism with his minor electrokinesis, Allen is able to transform technology in a variety of ways. This allows him to use a variety of constructs at his disposal, such as building jetpacks from computers, transforming a motorcycle into an electified pair of skates and swords, and transforming several vehicles into a mechanized battlesuit. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Allen is shown to recover from injury and other wounds very quickly, as shown when he was able to get up from a vehicle explosion with little to no damage to his body. However, this doesn't make him invincible as he can still be harmed if someone were to stab or shoot him. He survived the vehicle explosion due to his powers awakening long enough for the metal of his car to shield him from the flames and debris left behind. Abilities *'High Intellect:' As mentioned before, despite Allen's poor grades in school, he has a high intellect, as he was able to quickly turn his bad scores into perfect scores. However, Allen may have book smarts, but he isn't quite a genius, although, he is able to learn quickly. With guidance from his grandfather and weapon tips from his cousin, Allen was able to learn how to use his powers fairly quickly, mastering them in a matter of days. Relationships Family *Jason Stark - Father *Sharon Stark - Mother *Pappy Stark - Grandfather and Mentor *Jessie Wheeler - Cousin *Caleb Stark - Kid Brother, deceased Allies *The V-Rangers - Teammates **Colin Cain **Specter Haze **Maya Alexandra **Dale Russell **Ruby White *Virgil Brooks Enemies *Alistair Haze - Best friend's father, turned enemy *Rick Krueger *Magnus Steele - Stranger who boasts an unexplained animosity toward Allen *Rachel Steele *Exel Takashi Trivia *Allen shares his middle name, Joseph, with his grandfather Gallery Wiki-background|Character Background (Top-right) Gyro Background.jpg|Character Background Therngers.png|Official Artwork Gyro.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:V-Rangers Category:Characters created by Buddy Thompson Category:Heroes Category:Gene Carriers